Quiet Attractions
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: When a member of a once powerful clan comes knocking on the door of the Hokage how will the village react to her, spicifiacally how will Shino deal with new found feelings that fallow the stranger in?


Quiet Attraction

Shino Love Story

There once lived a clan, who were influentially powerful. They lived as hired hands to the highest bidder during the Great War. After the war they were shunned and attempted to be assassinated for fear of another war. This clan ran to the mountain side for shelter and isolated themselves from society until one day, a young woman ventured out from the mountainous wilderness to the Konaha village.

Her light brown locks cascaded down her sun kissed skin to her waist. Bright green eyes took in her surroundings. A green kimono clung to her slim for. Wooden clogs adored her feet as she drew near to the gates of Konaha. The girl smiled at the two manning the gate.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Shinki*, Akiko*," the girl replied, "I'm here to talk with the Hokage."

The two stood with their mouths hung wide open as they gawked at her. It had been years since anyone had even a glimpse of the Shinki clan. They were said to be dead, but here stood one of the latest generations standing before them.

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Akiko asked quietly.

Both men pointed towards the tall read building in the distance, neither able to say a word for shock stole away their voices. They probably looked like complete idiots, but they weren't concerned with that at the moment. Neither expects that a Shinki would be polite and quiet and timid; that's what shocked them most.

"Thank you, she said with a bow before making her way through the market place towards the building at the back of the village.

She knocked softly at the oak door before her.

"Come in," an elderly voice called.

Akiko took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Lord Hokage," She bowed, "I am Akiko of the Shinki clan."

"The Shinki clan huh, it's been quite some time since I heard that name. What can I do for the Shinki clan?" The third asked.

"Here is a scroll from the head of the clan," Akiko handed the scroll over.

The third took a moment to read before a smile broke across his face.

"I'd be delighted to have you as a ninja in my village," the third stated.

Akiko smiled too.

"Now, let's see," the third shifted through his desk, "you need a headband."

Reaching into his desk he shuffled through a few things before locating the item needed. Plucking up the dark material he lifted the headband out and handed it to Akiko's awaiting hands.

"Then there's the issue of housing. I believe that the Aburame clan would be best suited for this," the third remarked, "And also for the time being I'll place you on a team of those lose to your age. It will be easiest to be on team Kurine. The Aburame son is on that team."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Akiko gave another bow.

"If you'd like I'll have someone escort you to the Aburame compound," the third offered.

"I'd appreciate it, thank you," Akiko replied with a soft smile.

The third returned her smile with one of his own. He called for a ninja, whom soon popped up remarkably fast. They were off with only a scroll as a departing gift.

~TS~

Akiko took a deep breath before pushing open the gate and headed towards the door. She knocked softly, nervous of the reaction she'd get. The door slid open to reveal a grey clad man.

"H-hello my name is Shinki, Akiko. The Hokage sent me here. Um I have a scroll for you," Akiko nervously handed over the scroll.

The man studied it before turning his attention back to Akiko.

"I'm glad I can give assistance to my old friend," the man said, "I am Aburame, Shibi. I once fought alongside Daiki* during the Great Shinobi War. I saved his life once and he saved mine."

"My father never talks about the Great Shinobi War," Akiko commented quietly, "I never knew that he had friends here."

"Well I suppose he has his reasons for not telling you things of that time, many of the memories aren't that pleasant anyway," Shibi reasoned, "anyway, come in and we'll get you settled in."

Akiko smiled and entered behind the older male slipping the screen closed behind her.

"So you'll be on the same team as my son? I suppose it would be easier that way. Ah here's the extra room," Shibi tried to make conversation as the two walked down the hall, "You will stay here. Shino, my son, is just down the hall if you need anything. The bathroom is down the hall, turn right, second door on the left. I'll send Shino to fetch you when dinner is prepared."

"Thank you," Akiko said quietly with a bow.

Shibi nodded and turned and walked away. Akiko slipped into her room. It was bland, but still had a feeling of home about it. The walls were an off white. There was only a twin roll out in the right corner and a desk catty-corner from it. Akiko hummed as she started to unpack her things and laying them on her desk, mostly ninja tools and a few scrolls. She was about to open the scrolls when she heard a soft knock on the door. Akiko rushed and opened the door to be met with a boy not much taller than her.

A grey trench coat cloaked him from view, a high collar hiding half his face. A pair of dark sunglasses adored his face hiding behind them deep orbs that Akiko wondered what was hidden there. A mist of mystery surrounded him. Akiko found her breathe stolen away from her.

"I'm Shino," he stated dryly, "I was told to introduce myself."

Akiko stumbled for a moment as she found her tongue not wanting to function correctly.

"I'm Shinki, Akiko. It's a pleasure to meet you," She managed to mutter, a small smile pulling at her features, a pink hint taking over her cheeks.

"Dinner is ready," Shino replied before turning away, a blush of his own hidden behind his collar.

Akiko fallowed silently.

~TS~

Akiko entered her room with a smile. She had to admit that she was starting to like being here. She related a lot with the Aburame clan, much more than she ever thought possible. She also had to admit that spending a lot of time with Shino would be a major plus to this whole arrangement. She was attracted to his quiet, mysterious demeanor. It made her want to find out more and more about him. She fell asleep with a smile as she waited to meet her team the next day.

*Shinki is a combination of the prefix Shin- meaning new and the suffix –ki meaning tree. This combination was chosen to symbolize the family's powers.

*Akiko means autumn child.

*Daiki means great tree.


End file.
